How did i get here?
by Firepath
Summary: Mostly a test story, trying to write about some new stuff and all. My recent thoughts brought me to a warriors idea. Viola. Characters will be added as chapters go on
1. Introduction

The lone young man sat idly in his bed, a collection of stories, scribbles, and scrapped notes all sitting on top of his bedside table thrown around disorderly as he stares into the pages of his current book. For the life of the young man was something not too hard or not too easy, he breezed through his classes as expected considering he'd always been mentally gifted, but it grew in difficulty when things such as philosophy or the meaning of life, or any real deeper meaning subject came up around him. He'd ponder on about it for hours before finally coming to a conclusion that meant nothing really or just a unsatisfying mind numbing headache. On many of the scrapped papers were stories, ones that he'd failed to complete or simply lost the will to continue on them. There were a few about a character crossing into a video game or book he'd happen to be playing or reading at the time, mostly the character was a substitute for himself with slightly different features and a few different opinions to keep the main idea fresh. The young man was a freshman in high school, tall, intelligent, tan skinned, and young, having just turned 14 a few months ago, stuck with kids a year or two older than him. It hasn't stopped him from making friends so far. He blends in well with most of the other freshman, being tall and skinny for his age, taller than most other freshman anyway, it was maybe 4 months into the year and he has already made many friends with older age groups, mostly upperclassman such as the juniors or seniors with a few freshman friends from middle school. Naturally he wasn't very outgoing, preferring to keep his head into a book and keeping out of conversations, he hated being the center of attention at his school, something that happened a lot more than he'd liked. He just had to open his big mouth and go on about something a smart kid would say and get commended and make the other students jealous. With jealousy comes a bad reputation for the person being envied upon.

It was a struggle to continue on with his writing after picking up a new book series he'd borrowed from a friend. "Warriors" it was titled, the large bold faced letters on the books giving each its own identity so the reader wouldn't get lost if he'd forgotten what book he was on. Of course he'd try to write a story on the book series and how he'd cross over into their world, the forest, and maybe live the life of a thunder clan member or maybe live the life of a villain. He'd always loved to put himself in the spot of each side before writing the story out completely, whether he'd be a villain or a hero depended on his mood at the current time. The freshman boy grunts before closing the book roughly halfway done with the current installment. He'd been a far ways behind, still on the books late into the second series, but he couldn't blame himself for that, he hadn't even heard of the stories until he talked to his friend about it and was introduced into the massive fan base the books held. Watching many animated music videos of is favorite characters and his current favorite, Ashfur. He was infatuated with the character, the strong most loyal member of thunder clan turned into a maniacal traitor because of a lover who didn't return his feelings. It was almost a tragedy to the freshman, his favorite character broken and attempting murder on the three kits of his old loved one, not being able to go through with it in the end though. He believes Ashfur is left somewhere still inside the deranged shell of what he once was.

He hasn't reached the tragedy of his death yet, and probably will be devastated when he finds out, if he does that is. The boy stretches his arms out and places his head on his pillow, trying to fall asleep so he could get an early rise to the weekend tomorrow. He'd probably talk with his family, go out to see a movie with them or maybe invite one of his friends over. But unbeknownst to him, he wouldn't be waking up anywhere near his home, perhaps not even in this dimension or body. Sleep takes hold of the boy and a dream shifts in his head. Colors of the rainbow exploding inside of his mind, creative genius working once again as a wish forms in his head. If only he could enter the world of the books, speak to his favorite character and tell him it'd be alright, maybe act as a specter of sorts, an unknown cat guardian he could play the part as.

Suddenly the boy is awoken from his dream, stuck in suspended animation... floating in a sea of nothingness. A nearly blinding flash of light explodes in the distance and suddenly the boy is surrounded by the passed on cats of star clan, all looking at him curiously, he was stuck. Only his brain working at the moment as they consult one another, their booming voices blending together, making it impossible to understand some of the words they are saying. The words twoleg and soul are repeated many times until they turn to him, one of the starred cat outlines speaking to him in fluent English, their mews and yowls seemingly translated now. "Twoleg we do not know why your soul has been sent here... either you've suffered a terrible fate and have been sent here by a mix up, or you were sent here for a reason. Either way, we've decided we cannot have you here in star clan, we have too much business to attend to now, business that mortals should not be hearing." The cat turns around, his transparent star figure lifting a paw up before bringing it down. "You shall be sent down for now in a body of your own. We will sort out the issue of you being here in due time, do not try and do anything you will regret, we may have nine lives, but you still only have one, and if you're here because of a reason, I'd hope you wouldn't go and throw your only life away only to come meet us again."

The boy awakes from his still unconsciousness, rising to his.. paws, the body he is in feels natural as he walks around, the detail incredible.. He was finally here in the forest, cold and worn, his mind still trying to make out if this is a dream or not, he lays down and closes his eyes, his new body would take time to get used to. Moving and standing already seemed like it came naturally, he'd have to figure out how to draw his claws soon... who knows whats out there. He lays in the forest opening unsure of where he is, looking like fresh pray. He must come up with a name for himself and something to keep his cover while he discovers why he was sent here. Just maybe... Maybe he could find them. Ashfur, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw. He hoped he'd still be in the era of the books he'd been reading as the cold hands of unconsciousness grasp him.


	2. First encounters

The chill of the morning air pressed against the fur of the young cat, his head spinning from yesterdays events, questions of why, where, and who were responsible for his transportation into this strange familiar forest. The design of the cat was rather average, he was large and broad-shouldered but only lightly muscled no real fat visible on him, a resemblance to his former body build, his fur was a soft black, probably a resemblance to his hair color and his eyes were exactly the same, brown and tired looking. His fur had a few nice designs to it, two gray lines under each of his eyes formed a triangle under the dark brown orbs. Along his bushy tail triangles were seemingly patterned horizontally down it with a gray tip. His fur wasn't very thick besides at his chest region which gave it a puffed out look all the time and his rather bushy tail was long and twitchy, he was still getting used to the tail control business, but besides that his body felt natural, like he'd walked in it for the past years of his life. Though his years in this world we're shorter then back home, a year in a humans life is roughly 18 cat years somewhere he wasn't even close to yet back as a human, but would come in mere months in his visit here. He tried to use his claws to no avail, maybe they come out when he is threatened or its a feeling he hasn't experienced yet, maybe the sixth sense to tell when danger is near.

He had to come up with a name though, something that would sound convincing and that matched his current state of mind without sounding too cheesy.

Echofur like an echo of his old self, he liked the ring of that. Maybe it didn't follow the conventional apprentice naming system, going for a more aged approach, but technically he was older than all the living cats now present in this time line. He needed to grow up fast though, he'd need to learn how to fight or some basic survival tactics, he'd taken martial arts for 6 years of his life, but they'd all be useless here in this body. Killing was probably the worst part about this world for him, eventually he'd be forced to do that or flee, and sometimes fleeing isn't an option in the forest, especially against faster more experienced kits or warriors. Until he'd be forced into a fight or flight situation, he'd remain hidden until he made contact. His new keen sense of hearing picked up the sound of...water? The stream? The page where he left off was here. Something gave him a terrible feeling in his stomach, the feeling of dread as the cat runs in the direction of the stream, he was close to the border of thunder clan and river clan. Why was he sent here? For what reason did star clan throw him here of all places.

Approaching the stream his face turned grim as he noticed the crouched form of a black cat stalking another at the stream, one that looked too familiar... Ashfur. The one he'd come here to save was about to be murdered in cold blood. Was this why he was sent here? Why he suddenly had the urge to sleep before finishing this part of the book. He noticed the cat leap and his heart stopped, instinct took over as his body drifted slowly out of his own control. His body pushed itself into a dead sprint, his legs burning as running took a lot to get used to in this body, he just wasn't used to it. He could see now the cat was Hollyleaf. It made sense why she wanted revenge, he was going to reveal the secret.. or would he? Maybe he wasn't going to. It was almost satisfying as he jumped into the cat on top of Ashfur, throwing her to the ground and looking at the surprised faces of the wounded Ashfur and the grounded Hollyleaf. Of course it didn't take long for Hollyleaf to recover and sweep his legs out from under him and all feeling of power was gone as he fell before getting back up. The feeling of being threatened filled him and his claws finally came out, the long razor-sharp knives similar to the rest of the cats. Realizing the odds were not in her favor, Hollyleaf did the reasonable action and looked at him before looking at Ashfur and dashing away, Ashfur's gash along his neck wasn't fatal, it wasn't very deep either, but that's thanks to the quick intervention. Judging by Hollyleaf's surprise assault it was obvious she was looking for a kill.

"Who are you." The first words that escaped from Ashfur's mouth were dripping with venom, the blood dripping down his neck fur lightly. A quick response was given by the newly named Echofur. "Someone who just saved your life." The first words uttered by the young male sounded just like his human self, a rather deep voice with a hint of venom itself, trying to seem intimidating was not Echofur's forte. "You obviously aren't from around here, your quick failure to pin her effectively shows that." Ashfur commented with no venom present in his voice, his deep experienced tone criticizing Echofur. "A kittypet may-" Echofur immediately cut him off there. "Loner, not too involved with your clans, just a new cat in the forest I suppose." Ashfur seemed amused by this, his content expression made Echofur feel incredibly uneasy. "I know what you've done, and what you may or may not plan to do." Echofur stated. This caught Ashfur completely off guard and as he questioned who Echofur was and why he knew about such things. "How do you know about the fire. Are you perhaps a spy?" he said taking a leaping stance. Echofur quickly responded in reaction to the stance. "I mean you no harm, I just came here to try to convince you to not reveal the secret, I know you're still in there deep down. "You need to let go of Squirrelflight, you can't just attempt to murder her kits after she denies your love for her. It isn't right." he states, shaking now as Ashfur tenses up, his face turning into a scowl as he stares. "You know nothing about the pain I've been through! How much pain she has caused me throughout all these years!" Echofur sits down on his flank, his claws retracting before putting his head down. "Sit and tell me about it then, we both have time to listen and speak don't we?" Echo questioned Ashfur, trying to keep his calm and praying he wouldn't be attacked. "I have nothing to say to the likes of a stranger who knows more than he should." Echofur sighed before gesturing for him to sit again, "You have plenty to say, you need help. Luckily for you, I'm here to listen to you." Ashfur slams one of his paws against the rocky ground next to the stream before sitting himself down. "Think of this as my repayment stranger." He scoffs angrily, obviously not too happy to be drug into this situation.


End file.
